Sinking Sickness
by IntriguingBeast
Summary: Infection has appeared in Hyrule’s beasts, a disease that has bizarre effects on the mind. When the dreaded illness starts showing up in more than just animals, a hero clad in green will rise to the challenge, but will his courage be enough this time?
1. Hero of Hyrule

_My second fanfic, my other one being 'Hero of Moonlight'. Just as was the case with the first fanfic, I own none of the Zelda characters but do hold over those that I make within the story itself._

--

**.Chapter 1.**

_Hero of Hyrule_

The brittle rays from the sun cast themselves upon the still sleepy world below. The surrounding forest stood in good health, the morning chorus of birds drifting through the trees as well as around the small and cozy village. For the time being, everything hung in serenity and balance while the solar disc spread its warmth. Slowly as the dawn progressed, the steadying sunlight threw itself over the only two figures up and moving outside of their homes with a large horse in tow.

None other than Link himself would be the first among the pair, the other a more bulky fellow named Fado that also helped in herding the town's livestock at the ranch. The hero had retired his armor for the time being and was back to his classic casual wear that he'd donned before his travels. Silent, there was a mild tension in the air despite the good nature of the morning. Sure Link was a very renowned figure in Hyrule nowadays, but his demeanor hardly showed him to have let the fame go to his head. Rather, more than anything, he'd somewhat withdrawn from people and had even become a bit more distanced with Ilia.

And so, it was reasonable that now Hyrule's celebration over the victory against unknown evil was slowly beginning to dim, some people's opinion of the stoic adolescent had also varied. Some still admired him and thought of him as an unearthly being. However, some had a not so kind view on things. There had been rumors of him speaking with shadowed beasts and muttering wretched things under his breath. But what seemed to hurt Link's reputation the most was the man himself. Due to his somewhat reclusive habits, a good few had grown slightly edgy around him. For as much as Link had remained a kind and brave soul, he'd also changed more than even he'd know.

Thus, this was Fado's judgment to pass that even though Link was a good friend and person, it was irritating at times to work with him now. It was difficult to tell if he was listening at times or even paying the slightest bit of attention. However, Link had yet to foul up any of his duties at the ranch, which was good enough for Fado. Though he could not help but wonder just as many did. Just what did happen to Link in that long journey to save Hyrule from a dark fate? It was a touchy subject and no one, not even Rusl or Ilia, knew just how Link had done it or even what he'd done fully. What was most mysterious though was the sheer refusal Link had about speaking of it. It was almost as if it was a painful topic and, quite frankly, Link would avoid it at nearly any cost.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't be long before the silence was broken, but it wasn't the men to do it. As the two walked passed Mayor Bo's and Ilia's house, they both suddenly stopped at the most peculiar noise. They could hear the bleats and grunts from the goats which meant some sort of distress. Fado and Link both tore off as quickly as they could up the dusty road, for the same thing had crossed their minds.

Link, oddly enough, pulled Epona's reigns to bring her along side him. Instead of mounting the horse though, he rather pulled his Ordon sword from its sheath and bared the blade to the sunlight. It was in his fashion never to travel without a weapon handy, and who could really blame the warrior?

Battleready, Link charged towards the barn, which was discouragingly battered. A few of the goats had managed to flee through a large gap and were huddled in the far reaches of the field. Terror stricken cries rent the air, but so did a not so usual noise. Both Link and Fado had to pause at the strange sound, a high pitched wailing that was as heartbreaking as it was haunting. Whatever it was…it was in pain.

"What is that?"

Link turned towards Fado as the other presented the question, but could only shake his head in a silent answer. Practicing caution they neared, Link headed towards the large hole in the boards and Fado towards the doors. They were both in shock as to what they would find there. A couple goats lay dead, one disemboweled and the other sporting a torn throat. Those that were still trapped in pens were stomping around and bleating in terror, but Link finally honed in on the creature that made the screeching cry. It resembled a feline-type animal and was lying on its side, a chunk of wood wedged between its ribs with blood dripping down its surprisingly pale fur. It wasn't exactly a true white, but it appeared bleached by the sun as bones often were. Gleaming red eyes stared blankly as it spotted Link, the beast going quiet and breathing hard.

"Don't go near it. It may be a carrier."

The gruff voice made both men jump, Link having been approaching the wounded feline and Fado kneeling over one of the dead goats. They hadn't noticed before, but there were two men standing nearby. They both were strangers to this village, not even Link having seen them in his travels before.

"Who are you?"

It was nearly wary in how Link inquired such a thing, eyes locked upon the odd men. One was short, muscled and had both brown hair and eyes. As for the other, he didn't look terribly much like a threat. Sandy hued hair, green eyes, glasses, and a very weak build. He hardly looked fit for such a task of taking on a feral animal and slaying it. Glancing back towards the wounded creature, which gurgled with blood in its throat, Link silently concluded it must have been the first of the men to pull such a thing off.

"Never you mind, young man. We are simply here to study the wildlife." A pause…and then. "And seeing as you have livestock I suppose its best you know."

"Know? Know what?"

"About the virus that is spreading."

Link was slightly caught off guard, but only the furrowing of his brows suggested anything of the sort. "Virus? Of what kind?"

"Ah, I thought you'd be interested. Now I don't know as much on it as my friend Ril here. Perhaps he can tell you."

For the first time, the scrawny man finally spoke up, taking a step forward and clearing his throat in a businesslike manner.

"The virus we speak of has no name yet, though we think that might be a strain of rabies. It is different though, for the infected beasts never seem to lose their minds entirely yet they all seem to lust for blood. All we really know is that none live once tainted, normally dying a week or so after being turned."

In the following silence, Fado slowly moved to stand next to Link, and this time it was he to address Ril and his shorter friend.

"So it kills animals….is…is it harmful to humans?"

"Hm, humans? Heavens no…not that we can tell. Urik here had been wounded a week or so ago and still shows no signs of illness. Normally symptoms start in a matter of hours and he has been just fine so far."

"But that is no proof it is no harm to humans." Link intervened. "Do you have any sort of cure just to be sure that he won't be 'tainted' as you so put it?"

At this Ril looked rather uncomfortable, but Urik grunted and gave both ranchers a stern look. "Now see here. I think we know what we are doing. This virus, though new, is being thoroughly studied and no human has ever been altered from what I understand despite many injuries. You best just keep your goats safe unless you want them to end up like those two."

As if tension had broke, the dying beast suddenly shrieked with new vigor, its entire last bit of power put into such a task. All four men jumped, turning to face the feline as it writhed for the last time in a pool of blood. It wasn't much longer before it ceased movement, but those dead eyes were locked on Link. And the hero stared back, feeling a slight chill run his spine as he gazed at death itself. Shaking himself mentally, he turned back to Urik and Ril.

"If no threat…why would you tell us not to go near it because it was a carrier?" Softly spoken, he stared evenly towards the pair in wait for a logical reply for this.

"Don't you know anything, boy? Even if it can't taint humans it's best not to take chances and let fools like you go get slashed up. Who knows? Maybe no one has been infected because no one is stupid enough to approach a clearly deranged beast."

Instantly, Link's eyes narrowed in silent spite, but Fado was quicker to release his tongue than the hero. "Link is no fool. He is the reason Hyrule and all that surrounds it is still standing. Show some respect."

At this, Ril looked intrigued, but Urik seemed indifferent. Link merely shook his head before eyeing Fado calmly. "As heroic as my deeds have been claimed…I am still equal to everyone and deserve no more respect than you or these two."

"You're the Hero of Hyrule? Fascinating…I've heard some stories about you while we were traveling through Castle Town. Oh, the farfetched tales I've heard! How you single handedly saved the relationship between the Gorons and the humans of Kakariko village. Oh! And how you escorted a sick Zora prince to a Kakariko shaman just in the nick of time to save his life. And don't even get me started on-"

"Ril! You're getting a bit carried away again. _Hero_ or not, this boy doesn't deserve anything special. Just like he said. So I think we leave these…_goat herders_ and get back to what really matters."

Fado looked like he was halfway between getting ready to shout or simply punch Urik without warning. However, Link softly placed a hand on his friend's in a comforting gesture and nodded to both men as they turned to leave.

"Thank you for the warning…we will be sure to keep close eye on our livestock and village."

Ril was pleasant enough to wave as he exited, but all they got was an irritated grunt from Urik as he walked towards the dead feline. Wordlessly he hoisted the carcass up and slung it over his shoulder before heading out the barn doors to leave both Fado and Link to clean up their dead goats. Just as they began moving broken boards and other debris, Fado huffed and spoke bitterly. "And who do they think they are? They are the damn fools."

Link said nothing, but he was silently thankful for Fado's support on the matter. As much as he was undeserving of the verbal down talking, Link wasn't all that upset over the fact the man was so blatantly rude. Though it was still a pleasant thing to know that even though things had changed so much, he could still rely on the people of this village. Ordon was a place he could always return to no matter how lengthy of a time he'd spent away. They viewed him as friend and family and Link felt the same strong bond towards them.

Sighing, he began the messy process of cleaning up blood as Fado looked over the still alive goats which were all a bit more at ease now that the feline was gone. It was needless to say that any goat that had a wound of any sort would have to be quarantined and carefully watched for signs of illness. The scarce few that had a few questionable cuts were all moved to a pen while the presumably healthy ones were placed in a separate one.

"You know Link. We're going to have to check the ones that got out and make sure they ain't going to die. Want to grab Epona and do that while I start on a shelter to keep the healthy ones out of this death trap?"

"Sure…I do hope that we don't lose any more to predators or this strange virus."

"One can only hope."

Nodding in agreement, Link would turn and leave, grabbing Epona's reins once back outside and climbing up onto her back. Directing her towards the one of the nearest goats, Link glanced off towards the surrounding woodland. Perhaps he'd keep watch tonight…just to be on the safe side. If there truly was an infection spreading among the animals, it would only be a matter of time before some of the wildlife started showing odd behavior. And then what? From the sounds of it these infected beasts would attack humans. Maybe the illness itself couldn't kill a human…but claws and fangs sure would. Link would be certain to discuss this with the Mayor and Rusl soon as he was finished here.

Spurring Epona into a steady trot, he began to gather the small herd, half thinking on what Ril had said about the virus as he did so. Perhaps there was really not much to fret over on the matter and the problem would solve itself as time went by. That and it seemed like smart enough people were looking into the issue. So there was no need for him to meddle in their affairs. For the time being at least. For some reason or other, trouble had a strange way of finding Link as of late. And though the entirety of the Twilight matter was now resolved, that didn't guarantee that other things wouldn't creep up.

But for now…he had his hands full. The goats were important to the village and the village was important to him. So he'd worry on one thing at a time. First things first... he had an outside pen to help build before nightfall. And with him keeping guard, it was possible Link could see a non-wounded creature with the illness stalking around. That way maybe he could learn a thing or two on his own before either warding it off or having to kill it. Either way, it never hurt anyone to at least observe, right?


	2. The Carrier

**.Chapter 2.**

_The Carrier_

It had been nearly a week since the incident with the infected feline and still no further sign of the illness. The goats were still separated even though the symptoms supposedly showed within hours, for everyone agreed it was best to take precaution on the matter. With everything slowly calming down and the barn in steady repair it would appear Ordon would go back to its serene self soon enough. However, even with this settling mood, Link stayed ever watchful at the nighttime hours. He'd stay in a rather hidden spot that was located right beside the newly built outdoor pen near the barn, alerting whenever something stirred. But perhaps this staying awake most the night was not truly necessary as first thought. After all, there had been no new news on the matter.

The two travelers, Ril and Urik, were often spotted in various locations in the woods, yet thus far no ongoing interaction had been made with the pair. It was in Link's suspicion that nothing had been discovered, for surely the village would be alerted since they raised livestock. That and often it was clear that both men were agitated, likely from frustration in no sign of the virus they were studying. Sometimes he could hear the sharp tone of Urik or the irritated sigh of Ril. And at this present time, the two were arguing. Link and Rusl were both near the Faron Spring in the woods, sitting calmly like they used to in the past before the Twilight incident. Neither were speaking, all eyes were upon the slowly setting sun as dusk settled. However it was hard to miss the low bickering from somewhere close by.

After a few more moments of the aggravated murmurings, Rusl would chuckle and mutter without looking away from the flaming sky. "I wonder when those two will leave. Surely there is nothing for them here any longer?"

Silently Link would agree, but his focus slowly drifted away from the sky towards the passage behind him. Intently he watched for a brief moment before shrugging his shoulders slightly and facing the heavens once more. Rusl, now looking at Link puzzled, would receive his answer before the question was even asked.

"We have company."

Simply stated, Link's eyes would close as Rusl chuckled once again and looked away from the pathway. Sure enough only moments later the two now quiet men would turn into the vicinity, walking the path towards where both villagers sat.

With a small grin, Rusl would glance to the hero beside him. "You're good. It seems you've honed more than just your fighting skill since we last sat here together."

Only a trace of a smile from Link before the blunt words of Urik fell over them both. "Look" he grunted, "We need shelter for the night and were wondering if your village would be kind enough to provide it. Your damn monkeys stole all our belongings."

Quickly Ril would speak up before either Rusl or Link could reply, apparently flustered by Urik's statement. "Erm…he means _the _monkeys…certainly no one owns such mischievous and badly behaved animals! So no offense meant or taken am I correct?"

At this, a full blown grin would fit to Link's lips, yet nothing was stated from him. The other villager went as far as to laugh a bit before standing to address them both, nodding his head towards Ordon. "Everyone is welcome to our village. We would be happy to assist you in any way we can."

Urik would grunt and Ril would smile tiredly before shaking Rusl's hand in thanks. Slowly Link would ease to his feet, stretching a moment as the trio began to head back to the village. Falling into step, he brought up the rear and remained silent the whole while Ril babbled about things he knew about _this_ tree or _that_ animal. Of course, being the patient man he was, Rusl would listen and comment when needed, genuine all the while. The stouter man, however, was just as silent as the hero, and only spoke up when they reached the very edge of Ordon. "Where are we to stay then?"

Rusl would pause in stride, and then give Ril a small glance before addressing Link. "Would you let them stay with you? I believe you have room…if not then I can offer them my home."

"I have room for one of them to stay. So whoever wishes is welcome to what I have."

But a slight scoffing sound would come from Urik as he stared towards the 'tree' house Link called home. Ril would speak up though before anyone else, merrily slapping Rusl on the back. "I think I shall bed down at your abode, my good man. Urik, why don't you stay here with this fine fellow? I'm sure you could handle that ladder better than me at any rate. Anyway, where was I? Ah, yes. Lake Hyrule. As I was saying…"

And off he went talking about fish life and water depths turning to walk off with Rusl towards his home. Chuckling, Link would turn to Urik, who grumpily watched them trod off. As Ril's voice began to fade, he'd nod to the shorter man. "I suppose I should give you a tour. Would you like to come inside?"

"Inside? Inside what? That primitive little…tree hollow you call home? I think I would have much rather gone with Sir Won't-Shut-The-Hell-Up and that peasant friend of yours."

At this, Link's good nature overall remained, but there was certainly a sharper edge to his features as he watched Urik. Calmly, he'd repeat himself. "Would you like to come inside? I can offer you shelter and food but I am not making you stay. So it is up to you where you slumber."

Urik would grunt, which was in his habit when irritated, but wordlessly followed all the same. Once inside, he'd huff and glare around the room. "So this is your _home_? I can tell you that you've been wrong ended by those village fools. Put all the way out here just outside the main part of town. It seems to me like they don't want you nearby, boy. And I can see why. Such a mess you are, goat herder."

"Then you are welcome to sleep outside on the dirt. If you don't think the village and our offer is up to your _standards_, than I guess you should go find elsewhere to eat and sleep."

Of course, there was a limit to how much anyone could take, and thus this is why Link went out of his usual nature to retaliate. It was one thing to down size his home and his occupation, but it was a touch too far to insult the whole of Ordon in his eyes. Urik only seemed all the more irked and he wasn't to be silent on the matter. "So a lowly goat herder thinks he's better than a well renowned scientist? You believe that this shit hole you call home is good enough for humans to live in? Is that what you think? I think you are arrogant, boy. Someone 'ought to put you in your place when you talk back to your superiors. And I believe I am just the man to do it."

"Enough! I told you that you are not forced here and you have every freedom to turn and leave. Now since you obviously despise this place and my village, why don't you turn tail and simply go?"

Unlike Urik, he was not shouting. His tone was serious and low, a slightly threatening hint to the words as he stared down the ungrateful man. Link would not hurt the man by any means, but he would make him leave his home if this kept up. However, rather than just simply up and leave, Urik would growl and lash out in an attempt to hit Link across the face.

Easily the hero would block the maneuver, holding the other man's fist firmly in his hand and speaking in that same dangerous tone. "I am not going to fight you. Now I ask you again. Leave or I will be forced to remove you."

But suddenly, something Link had not been expecting took place. Urik gasped and staggered forward, falling against him and breathing as if wounded. Shocked, he'd catch him and was mentally sifting through all the possibilities as to what was going on when it happened. A sudden pain shot up his arm as Urik buried his teeth into Link's flesh, and he'd softly grunt from the sheer force in which the other man bit down. Yet it wouldn't end with a simple clamp down and release, no. Urik began to shake his head back and forth like some dog may when killing something, shredding the skin between his teeth. Link, seeing no other way, would strike Urik in the back of the head with enough force to knock him clear out of consciousness.

With a strangled yelp, Urik released and fell to the ground, but it was clear by the inhuman growls that he wasn't out cold. A horror woke in Link's mind, yet he ignored it as he firstly thought of defending himself and Ordon. Now back on his feet, Urik would stare Link down with hellish eyes of crimson hue, his teeth looking far too sharp for normal humans. And, right before Link's eyes, the man's hair was slowly lightening while his flesh darkened. Howling with feral rage, Urik seemed unable to speak much less comprehend anything, and therefore Link didn't waste his breath with talking. And, just as quickly he could draw his sword, the deranged man lunged. With a horrible shriek, Urik would crumple and then begin to writhe, having been fool enough to simply impale himself squarely on the perfectly poised blade. It was, undoubtedly, Link's intent for such a thing to happen, and would pull back and away as Urik collapsed once again. It was over.

Link would huff and shakily wipe blood from the blade, trying not letting his mind run wild with him. The paleness of the hair, the crimson of the eyes, the unexplainable lust for blood. It all was beginning to add up. He stared with a sort of horror towards the gasping man on the floor as he slowly ceased moving, cruel eyes hatefully locked on Link. It was not usual for him to fear…but at the moment he nearly felt terrified of this newly dawning horror. But it wasn't the man that was stirring cowardice within the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. It was what he'd done. Link's blue eyes would turn to the bleeding wound on his arm and a shudder rode his spine. Did this mean…? Turning on his heel, he'd suddenly bolt towards the door, yanking it open and launching himself outside.

Once in the crisp air, he'd tear down the pathway towards the village, his heart pounding in his ears as he ran. Ril. He had to find Ril. Hastily he sped onward until he had Rusl's house in his sights and he didn't slow until he was practically at the door. However strong his urge to simply beat relentlessly for and answer, he actually stopped and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself. It was going to be okay. Things were not over until he, himself, gave into panic and despair. It was never impossible to change things no matter how dramatic the alteration. Things were going to work. He would make sure to that. Now much calmer yet still sweaty from his brief streak of fear and physical exertion, Link would knock on the door.

Rusl would be the person to answer, and instantly his smile fell at the rather worn look to Link's expression.

"Link. Is everything…alright?"

"I am not sure….I need to speak with Ril."

"Oh. I am afraid our guest is unable to talk at the moment. How about-"

"No. This is urgent. Tell him it has to do with that virus he is studying. I think he is not going to like what I have to tell."

Puzzled, but moving to call Ril over all the same, Rusl would suddenly stop short and narrow his gaze upon the blood on Link's arm. "…Link….what…."

"Trust me, Rusl. I don't believe it's wise for you to treat my wound or for me to come inside. Please get Ril."

Nodding, Rusl would retreat and disappear from view to go get the man. Meanwhile Link would look away from the house towards the stars that now shone overhead. What did fate have in store for him now? Was it of the Goddesses' design for the bearer of the Triforce of Courage to tuck tail at the mere idea of being tainted with a lethal virus? Perhaps…but as Link looked deeper he knew that the fear was not for himself. It was for the people of Ordon. No, of all Hyrule. Urik had likely given Link more than just a gash. The virus had mutated and was apparently now able to transform humans too. The question was…would it hold no affect…or was not even the Hero Chosen by the Gods able to withstand such a taint? Oh, Link would have his answers. He just wasn't sure he was going to find comfort in what he'd discover. Sighing, he mentally prepared himself as he heard Ril and Rusl nearing the door. It was time.


	3. Infected

**.Chapter 3.**

_Infected _

Rusl stood motionless, eyes locked upon Link as the youth slowly sat down next to Ril. The man had removed his glasses and was wiping them silently, yet with shaky fingers. Hesitantly he'd glance towards Rusl, then Link's bloody arm, then back to his glasses before placing them back on. A small sigh and Ril would finally break the silence.

"I…I don't know…what to say." A small pause would ensue, but then the scientist would sigh again and look to Link fully now.

"You are, for sure, that _Urik_ was a carrier of the virus? No record of a human being affected has ever been heard of. I just can't believe…"

Shaking, Ril would bury his face in his hands, careful to mind his glasses as he seemingly tried to cope with this bit of news. However, Rusl was very quiet and very still, staring as if stone towards Link who sat at his feet. As for Link himself, he was waiting as patiently as his mind would allow him to for Ril to speak again. When this did not happen and it appeared that the other was not about to do so, he'd ask the question he knew was burning in Rusl's mind.

"How long do you think I have?"

At this, Ril would lower his hands and look almost hopelessly towards Link, his body trembling every now and again.

"Two weeks, that is how long it took to take hold of Urik. But in animals it is a speedy process. It normally takes hold in a matter of hours to a day. Then they….die a week or so later from what I've seen. But I don't know what exactly about the virus kills them…or why. They just…die."

Nodding slowly, Link wanted to keep Ril talking, to find out as much as this man had to offer. "And what happens during those few days while they are still living while infected? What is it they do all day?"

Ril hesitated. "Night…they only seem to come out at night no matter what specie they are. From a bat that lives for darkness to a horse that is active during the day; they all prefer the darkness. All day they sleep and hide away in caves and hollows. But then they kill and fight all night. I am not sure why they feel the need to slaughter every living thing they come across. The illness must just bring out the full force of aggression to the highest extreme and _only_ that."

"And there is no cure? Is there even one in process of being made?"

Both Link and Ril turned, for it was Rusl who spoke this time. For the first time, Link saw something that never before haunted his friend's eyes. It was a desperate, sad, yet all at the same time angry gleam that was set to Rusl's features. Instantly, though he did not know why, Link wanted to hit him. Unnerved by this most peculiar urge, he'd turn away and stare towards the ground as Ril replied.

"We are trying everything we can to find one…but it wasn't so urgent to discover one till now. Since it can infect humans, I think we should take every precaution to make sure it doesn't spread."

Turning to Link, Ril looked determined yet fearful, and his next words were not kind ones. "We have to stop it here. Kill the beast before it can kill us, as the saying goes. Yes. We _must_ protect ourselves! We must burn that house with Urik _and_ Link inside."

At this, Link would flinch, for he actually had a feeling that something like this may creep up. However, before anyone could do much else, Ril cried out in pain. Looking up in surprise, Link stared at Ril who was now lying on the ground, glasses knocked askew, and a trickle of blood running down from his nose.

"How…dare you!"

Rusl would advance, fist drawn back as if he was preparing to hit Ril again as he glared darkly at the man before him. "How DARE you even suggest something like that!"

Cringing, Ril would only whimper as Rusl picked him up by the shirt and forced him to stand. Link, who had never seen such anger from this man before, could only watch as Ril stood shaking with a hand on his broken nose.

"P-please. We h-have to do it! I don't want to die!"

"Coward!"

Rusl would throw Ril to the ground, shaking in his fury as he stood towering over the scientist. "Yes. We will burn what needs be to make sure it won't spread. But I am _not_ going to kill Link just because he may be infected with some virus. Were you not just saying the illness only can be spread through bodily fluid? Did you not just tell me that it is, most certainly, not an airborne disease?"

"I don't know anymore! I just don't know! All I thought was true is false and all that I thought was impossible is real. What do you want me to do Rusl? What? If you expect me to sit here and just wait for him to go insane and kill you all you have another thing coming! I'm leaving."

Without another word, Ril gathered himself up and turned away, fleeing into the darkness until he was gone from sight. Rusl stood there, jaw clenched and his body quivering as he stared after the man, then he huffed and shakily sat down next to Link. Before much else could happen, Uli and Colin would appear at the door, and instantly Colin was by Link's side.

"What happened? I heard someone yelling. Are you okay?"

Uli had moved to her husband's side, her brows delicately furrowed as she placed an arm around him. "Dear…is everything alright?"

"I will discuss it with you later, Uli…but Colin…" Rusl trailed off and looked to his son, then towards Link who was still mute on all the matter. Sighing, Rusl would look away and slowly ease to his feet. As for the hero himself, he could only sit there numbly as the family stared at him, and before anyone could say much more, he looked to the boy next to him.

"I am going away Colin. I will need you to take care of things here."

"Sure Link! I'll be sure to keep all the monsters away. But where are you going?"

Rusl looked pained and Uli confused, but Link had already made his mind up. Things were too risky for him to stay around any longer…and therefore he decided that it was simply best for him to up and go before anything disastrous could take place. He knew it was the best thing for the village…but it did not stop his heart from aching dully as he thought about it. He'd never be able to come back once he left.

"Link…please. Don't go."

Rusl would move and place a hand on Link's shoulder, gently urging him to sit back down. Link would hesitate, yet comply all the same. Motioning for Colin, who was now worried, to go back in the house, he spoke softly to his wife.

"Uli…that virus that Ril was telling us about…it can taint humans." She'd gasp, eyes growing wide, yet Rusl went on before she could say anything. "Urik was a carrier and attacked Link. Now he is dead and Link…he…"

Rusl needn't finish the sentence, for Uli got the message all the same and, instantly, she turned to Link. Tears were in her eyes and it looked like she wanted to say something, yet nothing came out of her mouth as she stood there. Link, not wanting this sort of attention right now, slowly stood up and shook his head.

"Don't worry…things will be alright in the end. Things will always work out somewhere down the line."

"But you are going to stay, right? Ril said two weeks. We should at least give you some time before we determine if you must leave or not. After all…perhaps Urik got the virus as a fluke. Perhaps we have nothing to worry over."

"That is wishful thinking, Rusl. You know that. I will stay a little while longer, but only to figure a few more things out before I leave." Link would pause, not wanting to leave them with no hope, and quietly added. "And I will return after a month's time if all goes well. But I should give it at least that long."

A small, sad smile fit to Rusl's lips as he nodded softly, muttering as his wife walked forward. "You were always brave Link…but know this…you are not alone no matter how far from us you are."

Uli would softly hug Link, which is something he'd not been expecting. You would think a person would avoid physical contact with him, yet here she was, crying as she held him gently. "We are here for you. Always."

This, no matter how simple an act, made Link's heart clench in his chest and his throat tighten. He'd always known this village was family to him. It just never occurred to him just how deeply their bonds were until now. With a slight smile, Link would withdraw and look Uli in the eyes. "And I will always be here for Ordon. Virus or not."

With that, he'd slowly turn and head back towards his home, only glancing back when he was near the small stream near Rusl's house. Both he and Uli were standing, side by side, watching him walk away. This mere sight was enough to change Link's mindset entirely. Originally, he'd felt the beginnings of sorrow and despair…but now he felt far from such emotions. There was a new power rising in his mind, a sense of duty that overrode the depression most would fall into. Just why he felt this so strongly, Link would never know. But he did know this. As long as he still drew breath, he would keep to that promise he'd made to Uli. Infected or not, he would protect this village. There was a cure somewhere out there in Hyrule. And Link was going to find it. He was bound and determined on that.


	4. Blood

_Forgive my inability to update till now; I had quite a few things come up that delayed me from progressing further with this fic. I hope I will be able to update more often. _

--------------------------

**.Chapter 4.**

_Blood_

Just as promised, Link had left Ordon. It was in his favor how it was summer in full swing, leaving the days warm while the overall mood of the wilderness was upbeat and lively. And the flow of nature's balance was infectious. Despite the fact he'd been forced away from his village due to the possibility of being tainted, there was a broad smile upon his features. He'd done it. He'd found the cure and everything was going to go back to normal. No more worry about that damned virus.

However, the sky and sun and trees suddenly all vanished, leaving Link in a black void where he stood dumbstruck. Turning, he glimpsed Urik out of the corner of his eye, but something dashing in front of him made him face front once more. It was none other than the feline that Link had seen the very first day the virus had even been mentioned, and it still had an ugly, bleeding wound in its side.

_Where are you going, Link?_

"Back home. I am not sick and I made a promise."

_Not sick? _The creature laughed as its red eyes narrowed. _You are as diseased as they come! Go away from the others. Turn back now…leave…or you will kill them all. _

"No. I am better. I told you that."

The creature merely laughed and Urik joined in, the pair mocking the hero as he stood quivering with anger.

_You expect to beat us? _Urik would sneer, malevolence etched into every word.

_Yes! And then I suppose he thinks the virus will go away and never be heard from again! _Jeered the feline.

The pair would keep laughing as Link looked down to a convenient pond of water having magically materialized at his feet. His hair was white, his eyes red, and fangs emerging in his maw. Horror awoke in Link, writhing inside of him like a biting, desperate animal wanting to deal as much damage as possible. Looking up towards the beast and man that laughed before him, they slowly began to fade, everything blacking out as their voices rang out one last time.

_Your next, hero!_

Flinching, Link sat bolt upright, blinking rapidly to clear his vision as he awoke. A dream…and nothing more it seemed. Shaking his head, he slowly settled back down, his mind churning as he peered towards the entrance to the shallow cave he'd bedded down in for the night. It had been a month since Urik had attacked him, yes. And still he was free from any sort of corruption despite the fact there was no discovery of a cure. Yet…it ate at him. A nagging worry that things would turn when he least expected it. Perhaps he shouldn't go back to Ordon just yet. Perhaps it was best for him to wait just a few more days…

But his mind wouldn't relent in its bombardment of possibilities that may have occurred during his absence. What if they needed his help and he wasn't there? What if the virus threatened the livestock or, worse, the very people themselves? Grunting, Link would lay back down, closing his eyes while his brow remained furrowed. This wouldn't do…he'd have to return. For the sake of not only their minds and wellbeing, but his own as well. Surely he'd drive himself mad with all this nonsense. All this…fear. His eyes shot open upon this new realization. Worry was only a mild version of fear, but it had him in a vice, controlling his actions and clouding his judgment. Fear struck into the heart of the Bearer of the Triforce of Courage? How pitiful.

Huffing with irritation, Link mentally willed his mind clear and tried to find sleep again. He was going back to Ordon. There was no doubt about that anymore.

______

"Was it scary?"

"Did you fight a lot of monsters?"

"Where did you go?"

"Are you here for good now?"

Laughing, Rusl would gently urge the children back and away from Link as he dismounted from Epona, the horse snorting softly at the action.

"Forgive their eagerness, Link. It is just good to have you back."

"It is no trouble. I am happy to see them again…to know that nothing terrible has befallen Ordon."

At this, Rusl would look a bit more serious before he'd glance back at the kids all standing a few feet away and staring with a mixture of impatience and curiosity. Link could not help but smile at the sight, feeling a wave of gratitude towards the youth of this village. It was their purity and innocence that made him feel so at ease, so welcome…so at home here. But, before he could do or say anything on the matter, Rusl was shooing them farther off much to the children's complaint. Grumbling, they all retreated out of ear shot, but refused to budge any farther than that. Chuckling, Link would return his attention back to the man before him.

"Nothing has happened here…but did you happen to find out anything while away from Ordon? Anything at all on this virus or its origins?"

At this Link looked a little taken back, certainly surprised Rusl was so quick to get to this issue. As for the answer, Link regrettably wasn't going to provide the news he was sure Rusl wanted to hear. For that duration he was gone, Link had avoided civilization like a plague, only studying what he could from the wildlife and the rare traveler. It was perfect logic, really, to have done things this way. After all…should he have been corrupted he would have forsaken a village either way. Maybe not his own, but that hardly mattered. Life was sacred and was never to be taken lightly, well known to you or not.

"I am afraid I don't have much to tell you other than the virus seems extremely hard to find. I never did once see or hear of it while outside of Ordon."

Rusl would frown at this. "But then how could Ril and Urik of known so much on it if this disease is so rare and new?"

"I don't believe they were from Hyrule. Perhaps it originated elsewhere, but is slowly spreading. It's certainly possible."

Merely nodding at this point, Rusl would otherwise not reply and the silence would fall between them once more. There was a small touch of tension, for practical reasons, when it came to speaking of the virus. It was sensible enough seeing as what had happened to Urik. But why hadn't it taken toll on Link then? Both men were soon to be torn from their thoughts though as the children's patience had reached its limits. They slowly approached, tired of standing around but at the same time not wanting to leave now that Link was back. A slight grin and Rusl would shake his head before speaking, nudging Link to ensure he had his attention.

"How about you join us tonight for dinner? I think it would do you good to be with some company for a while."

Nodding and giving his own smile of thanks, Link wordlessly agreed before the eager children began their bombardment of questions all over again. Rusl would only shake his head again before heading up towards his house to present Uli with the splendid news that not only was Link healthy, but that he was back as well. Tonight was sure to put many of them at better ease. After all, there was no more threat from Link being turned like Urik had.

______

Just as planned, Link joined Rusl and his family for dinner that evening. It was a pleasant experience, with Colin proudly telling Link of a new move he'd learned and how he'd be happy to show him later. In turn, Link was content to just listen rather than talk, feeling for the first time in months a sense of peace creeping into his mind. Sure, he'd been happy since the war ended, pleased that none were suffering anymore from both Zant and Ganondorf. Still, the dull ache that Midna had left had eaten away at him for a good while. The pain of losing her had been immense, confusing, and yet at the same time understood. There was no doubt that Link and Midna had formed a very strong bond during their journey together, to deny it on either party was simply impossible. And it was just as certainly traumatic to both sides when the link to Twilight was severed forever. Perhaps this is why he'd been so disheartened upon his return to Ordon.

Well, whatever the reason, Rusl noticed the change in Link now, the more at ease and calm person that he'd known and respected for years now. It was a sign that Link was healing, from what he couldn't even begin to fathom, but it was good to see him like this again.

"Colin, please take this outside. It doesn't need to be in the house." Came Uli's gentle command, handing her son a rather impressive stick that was little more than debris from the nearby forest. It was nothing special, but Link had the suspicion that Colin used this common object for practicing with since Rusl was still in process of getting him an efficient wooden practice sword. Obeying quietly, Colin rushed for the door, soon exiting into the darkening world outside.

"I suppose I should really finish that sword for him…it would be safer than swinging that around seeing as sticks can splinter so unexpectedly." Rusl commented thoughtfully, glancing towards the door as his son exited.

"Yes…we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened to Link a few years ago." Uli gently teased, making Link grin slightly in embarrassment. She spoke of something that had happened long before he'd handled a real sword, practice or otherwise, and he'd swung a stick towards one of his homemade targets. The impact had been fierce enough to cause the stick to break, a large hunk of splintered wood coming back to hit Link in the face just above his right eye. Though his eyebrow had bled and been sore for a few days, it did not discourage him from his love of sword fighting. Thus, this is when Rusl had made Link his own wooden sword.

Suddenly, the door swung back open to emit Colin back inside, only his entrance was far from ordinary. He came in hauling with him a dead chicken, the feathered beast laying limp in his hands. "Something got one of the hens." He'd pant breathlessly, holding it up so that his dad, who was closer, could take it.

"Looks like a fox may have done it…it is the time of year when they have babies to keep fed." Rusl would comment, not too troubled because this sort of thing happened every now and again. It was natural for predators to be drawn to easy prey, like domestic animals that lived alongside humans. Sighing, he'd glance to Link with a small shrug. "I think its best we remove this…would you mind…?"

Shaking his head, Link held his hand out for it, knowing it was best to rid the house of it before any blood made contact with anything. It was strange, really, to be handling something dead that could have been killed by an infected beast like that feline. But maybe this hadn't crossed anyone else's minds. Or, more likely, it wasn't so concerning now that Link had returned. Whatever the reason, Link excused himself to carry the dead bird outside with him.

The night air was calm and soothing against his skin as he turned to head towards the woods, feeling it best to discard the corpse where the scavengers could have it. It wasn't like it was good for humans anymore, so this was the best course of action to be done. However, as Link looked down to the creature he carried, something stirred within him. The still warm blood had finally begun to drip down to the earth, leaving a thin trace of blood splatter behind. The feel of it on Link's fingers should have meant nothing. But, for some reason, it almost excited him. Stopping a little ways into to forest, he tossed the chicken into some of the tall grass well away from the path before slowly turning to head back.

That was odd, he felt, that the sensation of blood had livened him so, but perhaps it had something to do with his fighter's blood. Yes, the thrill of battle had been strong during his travels, leaving him with triumph and purpose. But now he didn't have to fight. It was almost disappointing really. He nearly missed the challenge of conflict...the usefulness that he'd presented during Hyrule's dark times. He could almost taste war again. Taste the victory he'd once had. Taste…

Suddenly, Link's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he was doing…freezing in mid-stride as he did so. Quickly he moved his arm, thus removing his hand from his face. There, smeared around his lips, was the chicken blood. Had he been _licking _it from his fingers this whole time? He hadn't even realized it until now. Shakily he wiped his mouth clean and quickly began to remove the rest of the blood onto his pants. No…this was wrong. The taste of coppery blood was strong on his tongue, making his stomach clench as he struggled to understand just why he'd do something like that. But somewhere in the back of his head he already suspected he knew why. He just didn't want to face the reality yet. The virus took people all at once within a certain timeframe, right? This couldn't be it. Shaking his head, he decided that maybe he should just go to sleep for the night. Perhaps that could clear his head. Perhaps that could save him from madness.


	5. Decadence

**.Chapter 5.**

_Decadence _

This was insane, yes? He was getting completely worked up just because he'd been licking a dead chicken's blood from his fingers only moments ago. But Link still couldn't let it go as just an oddity or perhaps a mistake, no. His mind was fighting with him to see reason and urging him to realize just what this could possibly mean. However, Link's other half wanted nothing to do with such an idea of being corrupted. He'd had enough of that the passed month. He didn't want to face anything right now except a nice, warm bed.

Link was nearing the opening that permitted entrance to where his house stood, soon leaving the major part of the forest behind before passing onto official Ordon village soil. But his dark thoughts would only turn blacker as he saw the massive scorch in the earth where his house had once stood. Nothing was left but the burnt foliage that was struggling to heal near where the house itself had once been. So they had burned it after all. This was not too much of a shock, seeing as Rusl had previously stated he'd make sure things were safe, but it did not change the fact it had been his home. Was this part of the reason why Rusl had been so keen on Link coming over for the night?

Huffing, he'd simply slump against a nearby tree and set his sights on the ugly earth where, once upon a time, his house had stood. For a moment he allowed himself to be whisked away to times before when things were a bit more peaceful. When Fado would come and holler from about this spot to help herd the goats. When the kids would eagerly come knocking at his door to discuss the latest cool item in the shop or beg him to show them how to use a practice sword. Back to when…his shadow hadn't been his own. He'd frown, a little surprised that he'd think of Midna now of all times, but she had seen his house briefly during their quest together. Inwardly he wished she could have stayed longer to see it properly. But now it would be impossible on more than one front. More than just the mirror was destroyed now…

"It wasn't us."

Ilia's voice fell softly in the evening air and caught Link entirely off-guard. He'd look her way as she stood near the opposite gates, her head bowed and her eyes sadly locked on the same black scar. He really didn't know what to say right now and, even if it had been them, somehow he didn't think he could blame them. Seeming to know that Link wasn't going to respond verbally, she'd press on. "It was Ril. He did it right after you left. The night after you had gone he showed up and burned it down. I'm sorry Link…we did try to save what we could of yours…"

At this, he'd turn to face her fully, having sensed more than just regret for what had happened in her voice. For a minute or two they stood mute with nothing but the cricket song to break the silence. Then, Link would move closer to her, eyeing her carefully as he did so. "You didn't think I was coming back…did you?"

Ilia would look up with hurt eyes, shame burning deep within those emerald pools. Wordlessly, she just nodded; suddenly refusing to meet his gaze and she'd look to the starry sky instead. Her surge of emotion would make a prickle of annoyance rise in him and, for a moment, he doubted she lifted a finger to save his house. The anger had been as sudden as it had been powerful and, unsettled, Link would silently shake his head to try and clear his thoughts. Ilia was a very important person to him, a dear friend and someone he was close to on many levels. Why would he think that of her?

"Since your house is gone…maybe we should find you a place to sleep tonight…"

"Rusl's already offered." Link said flatly, once again feeling her presence more of a bother than it was soothing right now. In the names of the Goddesses…where was this anger coming from? She'd say nothing at his less than polite retort but there was a definite flicker of both anger and sadness in her expression. She looked a lot like the Ilia he remembered; she was a strong woman and had no issues telling people what she thought. It was possible that he was just overly stressed and needed to relax; that things just needed a moment to calm down.

Sighing and trying to better the situation he'd offer his hand towards her in apology while mustering a slight smile as he did so. "I'm sorry for being so blunt; I didn't mean it. Do you want to walk back with me to Rusl's?"

Ilia would look first at his hand and then towards him, her eyes losing a lot of their fierceness and she'd even muster a small grin herself. "Sounds like a good idea. I wouldn't want to turn down the Hero of Hyrule."

Her teasing should have made his mood lighter but, as she took his hand and they began walking back down the pat, he felt tense. It had to be stress related. But experience told him otherwise and a little niggle kept insisting in the back of his mind that there was something he hadn't taken into consideration yet. However, they'd only just made it halfway up the hill towards Rusl's when Ilia staggered with a small yelp. She ended up nearly pulling Link with her but, with a quick reflex, he was able to keep himself from falling or Ilia hit the ground too hard.

"Are you okay?"

Helping her back into a stand he'd glance her over before looking towards her face, which was wearing a sheepish smile as she waved her free hand as if to dismiss the issue. "Yeah, yeah…I just tripped. I think I scraped my wrist a little but I'm fine."

"Let me see."

Link would gently take a hold of her other arm and inspect the abrasion there, a rather gruff looking scrape that ran along the heel of her palm to the underside of her wrist. A small trickle of blood oozed from it, but otherwise it didn't look bad at all.. However, the sight of the blood made that strange fascination ripple through Link again, his mind aimlessly wandering as he stood motionless. Blood was the essence of life...without it there would be only death.

"Ow, Link…stop it. You're hurting my arm."

Blinking at the sound of Ilia's voice, Link suddenly realized that he'd begun to squeeze her arm tight where he held it, but strangely he found that he didn't care. So what if it hurt her? He didn't let go and, meeting her gaze as if in challenge, he tightened his grip even more. She seemed to know something was wrong and to struggle, fear beginning to build in her chest as she yelled at him again. "Link! Let me go!"

Why? Why should he? Her fear was disgusting and he wanted to make her shut up. When he twisted her arm and forced her to the ground she screamed in as much pain as she did terror. And Link loved it. Maybe he could make her scream louder if he broke her arm. Maybe he should see what _her_ blood tasted like. A manic grin fit itself to his lips, all rational thought gone, and he'd start to twist her arm a little more. That's it, just a bit more…almost there…

There was the distinct sound of something metal hitting bone hard, bringing with it a horrible pain that made a white light flash in front of his eyes and his stomach to reel. That light pitched into darkness and, feeling himself fall, the last thing Link heard before darkness took him was the sobbing of Ilia under him.

That thick fog of darkness wouldn't hold him for long and, with a groan, he tried to gather his bearings. His head was pounding and he could feel something wet on the back of his neck. Blood? He'd shiver a little and try to roll over, struggling to recall what had happened and where he was. He'd taken that chicken for Rusl and disposed of it, he'd stopped and looked at the remains of his home…what else?

"What's happening…?"

Placing a hand to his face, Link would grunt softly before he came to realize just what position he was in as he rolled onto his side. There, towering above him, was Rusl. The man's face was stark in the moonlight and there was a sense of grief in his eyes. But the most noticeable item to this situation was the sword in Rusl's hand. Aimed right at him.

Link's stomach would lurch a little as he looked away briefly to their surroundings and he'd notice quite quickly that it wasn't just Rusl out here. Uli and Colin stood far back along with Bo and Fado who were trying to calm down the crying Ilia. A few others were slowly emerging from their homes to see what was going on and, much to his discomfort, all eyes were on him.

No words were spoken but, right now, they didn't have to be. Link's stomach sank even lower as he began to recall more. He had been walking with Ilia…that's right! She'd shown up to his house's remains and they'd talked a bit. She'd agreed to come back with him to Rusl's. And then his mood; the sudden anger. She'd tripped and there had been blood; he was sure of it. He'd been holding her. But then…

He'd glance to his fingers and, with a sickening jolt, realized that his skin was that dark ashen color that Urik's had been. So the virus had claimed him after all. So why was he thinking so normally right now?

"What's going on?"

Again he asked but still none answered his question. Not to mention there was a sense of fear and confusion rising within everyone's eyes. Strangely it was that fear that seemed to make his blood begin to boil and, gritting his teeth, Link scooted further away from Rusl and his sword. Once he was farther away he'd risk standing, not wanting to alarm anyone and just wanting some answers. However when he stood upright and faced everyone again nearly all of them would recoil; as if beholding something grotesque and foul.

"Stop staring and answer me!" He'd suddenly snarl, his body tensing as if he were about to attack, which made everyone visibly flinch and Rusl prepare his blade again in a battle ready position. But Link already knew what was going on as that clouded memory slowly seeping back to him. He'd attacked Ilia. He'd purposefully wanted to make her bleed; to suffer. To die. Taking a step back it was Link's turn to stare with horror towards the group before him. They all stared back, ever silent, and Link couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly he turned on his heel to face away from them all and, with one last glance back, he managed to choke out what he was sure to be an insignificant apology. "Forgive me….please. I beg all of you….Ilia…" Before anyone else could move Link would launch himself into a sprint and run as he never had before. He didn't really know where he was going or if Rusl was giving chase but he did know one thing. He had to get away from here.

Onwards he ran to soon enough leave the pathways to head deep into the wilderness of the forest, his throat starting to tighten the more he dwelled on what had just happened. He could have killed her. He could have. He nearly did. If Rusl hadn't been prepared and stopped him he was damn sure he would have awakened to a far more gruesome scene.

Finally, Link could run no more and collapsed in the safety of a hidden away cave a good ways off from the village itself. He lay there trembling and he tried to control himself as he once more replayed the image of everyone staring at him with such horror. He was a monster…he'd nearly killed Ilia…he'd nearly…

Finally his emotions became his master and he'd bury his face in his arms to stifle any sounds. In the darkness of the cave, he wept, and in the very same darkness sleep soon claimed him.


	6. New Predator

**.Chapter 6.**

_New Predator _

_Drip…_

_Drip..._

_Drip…_

The steady sound of water falling was calming to Link's clouded mind and at first it made him almost drift back off into blissful slumber. He felt tired, very tired, and his head hurt. Yes staying asleep sounded very nice indeed. However just as Link was about to drift back into his dreams a sudden image would push into his thoughts and startle him back to awareness. Ilia's terrified face and the dim echo of her scream in his memory had him jolting upright; his heart racing as an inhuman growl of discomfort left him. The sound was familiar and, at the same time, unwelcomed. He wasn't a wolf anymore as he had been during his prior travels and he shouldn't be able to make that noise right now.

Grunting, he'd ease the rest of the way to his feet, turning towards where the water beat out its hypnotic rhythm. There were various small pools of clear water, some every now and again disrupted by a single droplet from above. Leaning over one of the calm pools, Link could now see himself for the first time. His eyes were that crimson hue, the blue now replaced with a ring of bloody red to surround both pupils. The whites of his eyes were no longer as pronounced as they had been; now appearing a touch more bloodshot to suit his new optic coloration. With a narrowed gaze, he'd move on, taking in the dark ashen color of his flesh and the rather off-white hue of his hair. And, when urged to lift his lip, he'd note that his teeth were different. Fangs on both the upper and lower rows were present and every other tooth also appeared sharper, yet the canines were certainly most eye-catching.

Turning away, Link was a bit surprised at himself for not feeling a little bit more frazzled at the moment. Surely he should be somewhat afraid, sad, or possibly even angry right now. But he felt nothing more than a strange acceptance of this new task thrust upon him. How odd, wasn't it? Rather than despair, Link began to feel a sense of purpose rising in him in a way that only the prospect of adventure could. To be blunt he felt stronger than he ever had before; human or wolf. He had wronged his village, and that he could not help but feel a sharp pang of regret for, but now that he was tainted and all was said and done he wasn't nearly as worried anymore. Matter of fact, though diseased, he didn't feel much different at all. No violent impulses to kill anyone, no urges to drink blood or anything willingly run amok. Though different by looks he felt entirely normal on the inside. Perhaps humans were not as easily turned as feral beasts?

Slowly he'd flex his limbs to limber up a moment before he'd slink off through cave's depths, surveying as he went. Odd. Everything looked so clear even though he was sure it was pitch black in here. Where he'd normally of needed a lantern he could see as perfectly as if he was in full sunlight. To top it off it was certain his sense of smell was superb again; both senses heightened beyond any form he'd ever been in previously.

Onward he'd venture, slowly coming closer to the entrance of the tunnels he'd spent the last few hours in. However as the tunnels got brighter and brighter he couldn't help but slow down and squint against the harshness of the light. It was passed sunrise outside for sure but, naturally, he couldn't help but feel annoyed with this new bit of information. He could not see in the sunlight? Promptly the memory of Ril explaining to him that the infected seemed to only come out at night surfaced and was justified. Indeed now that he was very close to the opening his eyes actually began to hurt. Grunting, Link'd retreat far enough back that he was merely staring with a narrowed gaze, but the majority of the discomfort had left him. The sun's rays were blinding and Link could not look upon the outside world at all. Having had enough Link would huff and withdraw entirely.

Once he was back in the velvet of the shadows he'd sit down, only glancing towards the scattered assortment of pools once before settling down the rest of the way. He may as well rest until he could go out. It could be hours from now but he had a far more urgent matter to attend to in Ordon. He'd be sure to keep out of sight and to go in the dead of night when he was less likely to encounter anyone. Why? His reasoning was simple: to make sure Ilia was not infected herself. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself if he'd brought this strange fate upon her. Thus, with the comforting thought that he'd know about her health soon enough, Link resumed sleep to wait for the nighttime hours.

Above, the stars shown with all the vibrancy they could muster, leaving a distant yet settled feeling over Ordon Village. The moon had just barely risen an hour or so ago, no where near full and in the process of waning away entirely. In the calm of this night the sleeping people had no idea that a potential killer was stalking through the shadows just outside their doors. Link would emerge near Ilia's house at long last and he'd take a moment to survey his surroundings before glancing to the house in question. Standing silent, he'd stare up towards where her room was located, head mildly tilted as his sights settled upon the window there. With care, he'd make his way onto the roof and edge around, peering through one of the small holes of her mesh covered window to the dark room inside.

Ilia was there in her bed, sound asleep and looking no worse for the wear. He'd squint, trying to see if there was any sign of a bandage anywhere on her. Nothing that he could see and he'd have to resist the urge to sigh his relief. She didn't appear tainted and it eased the ache in his chest as he slowly turned his attention back to the star-strewn sky. Even the stars looked different to him now; many of the dimmer, less noticed stars were now bright and vivid to rival the brightest in the sky.

"Link…"

Flinching, Link would whirl around as he heard his name break the silence in Ilia's room and he'd nervously seek her out again She must have just murmured his name because she still appeared to be sleeping. Relaxing a little he decided it was better not to linger here in case she did wake but, before he could start climbing down, the door to the house would open abruptly. Lantern light flooded the grass as Mayor Bo came out accompanied with Fado, and instantly Link drew back as far as he could away into the shadows on the rooftop.

"Are you sure it's dead?" That was Bo's gruff voice as he followed Fado up towards the ranch.

"Yeah, I'd just come back from checkin' the field when I found 'er. Dead as they come."

Link's brow would furrow as he watched them move out of sight with his eyes narrowed. One of the goats was dead? Was it an attack; one of the infected beasts again maybe? He was about to follow when a gasp drew him from his thoughts and he'd turn on instinct to face Ilia's room again. Only this time, she stared back, her eyes livened by surprise and every hint of drowsiness was fading quickly. They both sat in silence but her eyes were becoming fearful with each second to tick by. Frowning, Link would try to look as non-threatening as possible and he dropped his tone to a softer one.

"Ilia…don't worry. I'm not here to cause any trouble."

But Ilia would flinch back and her obvious fright only became more intense. Link could already feel that strange impulse of anger starting to stir in him and, gritting his teeth, he did his best to keep the faceless monster pacified and assure his friend of his intentions here. But this time it was her voice to break the silence; timid and small.

"D-don't. What do you want here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, Ilia. I am so sorry for before. I swear I would never live it down if I'd-"

"Go away! Please just leave me alone."

Baffled at her sudden outburst he'd let his sentence fall short and he'd tilt his head a little. Why wasn't she listening to him at all? Even if he was infected, no matter what had happened last night she was no coward at heart and it almost broke his heart as much as it infuriated him to see that terror in her eyes as she beheld him. He would try again, allowing some of his grief to show in his tone in hopes that she'd come to her senses and talk to him properly.

"Ilia? I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry. I won't hurt you, I pr-"

"Go away!"

The shrill words were enough to make him tense and he felt a sudden rise in his anger. He would bare his teeth but, luckily, he was able to bite back the growl that had wanted to come with it. This wasn't working. He could smell the fear coming off of her, see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. It was pushing him to his limits of self control and, as much as he hated to admit defeat, he knew it was best to leave now before something dire happened. Thus Link would quickly comply with her wishes without another word and retreated off the roof. It took a lot of willpower, an astounding amount, but he managed to fight off that bloodlust and make it to the ground without incident.

Link was just about to head back to the forest, his head still muddled from what had just happened, but the sound of men's voices again had him turning again. That's right, the goat. He'd slink into the shadows and crouch, staying motionless as the mayor and Fado came into view. And, towed behind them, was the goat in question. There was no visible wound on the animal yet he could smell blood and there was something else as well. Somehow, before he even saw it, he knew why this goat was dead. Birthing problems. The infant goat's carcass was also being pulled along; likely stillborn due to its small size.

Link suddenly found himself nearly drooling at the sight and his stomach even gave a light rumble as his hunger awakened. It was a bit ghastly but since he'd been a wolf before the thought of eating so primitively did not hinder his appetite and he was strangely looking forward to the idea of bloody meat. Yet as he was about to trail after them the door to Bo's house suddenly opened and Ilia was the cause of complication all over again. She'd ignore the dead animals as she rushed to her father and Link winced at her words.

"Link's back! I just saw him outside our house."

Instantly, both Bo and Fado looked alarmed and began scanning their surroundings. While they searched the wrong places, Link hurriedly made his escape off to the trees, glancing back for only a moment as he thought he heard Bo replying.

"Are you sure? You might have just been dreaming…"

Relieved, Link would keep moving, intent on letting things settle a little before he went back to scavenge the opportunity he'd just seen. He never did let the fact that eating things raw was barbaric and surely unheard of for humans. After all, he'd been a predator before, just this time he was a far cry from the wolf body he'd been in at the time.

Perhaps this illness, though certainly deadly for all the non-tainted and animal, was livable after all. There had to be a cure out there and, even more importantly, the origin of this taint. It was time for him to get to work on this new quest of his and fast. Where better to start than the area he'd encountered the first infected beast and the nearby woods? It would seem that Ordon was not going to be as off limits as he'd originally anticipated and, with that happy thought, he would find himself smiling as he waited for the village to become as sleepy as it had been upon his arrival.


	7. Exile

**.Chapter 7.**

_Exile_

After a few delectable nights of feasting on the goat's remains it was inevitable that the food source was bound to run out. Having picked it clean of the good stuff, Link figured he'd have to find some other alternate source of food and fast. He'd already tried to eat berries and other edible plant life but the texture alone was nearly enough to cause him to gag in response let alone the appalling flavor. He knew he could choke down as much as he needed to in order to keep the hunger pains a bay but he knew deep down that he'd need meat again. Very soon.

By now he had a personal schedule that he had developed and was quite accustomed to. Sleep all day; search around and in Ordon at night for any clues that may guide him along towards a cure. At first, he felt hopeful that traces of that feline beast or possible kin could be found. Try as he might, however, it was impossible to locate the dead animal much less a trail it may have left behind before its untimely demise.

"Tch…I guess this just isn't going to work after all."

He'd just come to yet another dead end after a hopeful sign of a fellow infected beast and he'd make a huffing sound as he sat down by the stream that trickled through Ordon. Link would gently trace his fingers through the cool water, debating his options now. He could always move out further and further from Ordon. If there wasn't anything left around here then it was most plausible to head north and study areas of Hyrule; one section at a time.

Leaning back, Link would pull his fingers out of the water and proceed to lick them free of water before turning his attention to the paling sky. The sun would be rising soon and would in effect force him to flee into the sanctity of darkness. If he were going to try and leave Ordon area he'd have to do it later; right after sundown would give him ample time to travel a good distance before he'd have to seek shelter again. He'd rise to his feet with a stretch, feeling a joint or two pop as he did so, and after his stretch he'd turn back to the trees. His shelter was not far from here but it wasn't wise to risk being out here too close to sunup.

However a rather unexpected banging sound signaled a door opening, causing Link to freeze in place and turn towards the noise. It had come from his left, Fado's house probably, and judging from the early hour it was likely that very man heading up to the ranch. Slinking for cover, Link would tuck himself into the shadows just as Fado came into sight. And he wasn't alone. Beside him walked Rusl who looked tired, yet pleased all at the same time. At this Link's brow would furrow. When had Rusl left his house? He didn't recall ever seeing the man leave his own house and he'd been here a large majority of the last two hours. Had he been out all night?

"Thanks for agreeing to help me, Fado. Wouldn't have wanted Uli to find this early."

Fado would just nod, muttering somewhat drowsily so that Link had to strain to hear his words. "No problem…S'her birthday….wouldn't want ta mess tha' up…"

Uli's birthday? Already? Link tilted his head mildly, his mind scrambling for today's date but he truly couldn't recall. He hadn't been paying much attention to dates the last couple of days after all. Lately Link's main concerns had been three things: keep his wits, keep out of sight, and keep actively seeking a cure. So far two of those three things had been accomplished. He had not been seen by anyone in Ordon since Ilia had spotted him outside her window.

But that could easily change tonight due to his carelessness; he'd neglected to leave Ordon before the sky got too pale after all. Now, with the two men just feet away and stopping to chat, he felt awkward and tense. He was hiding from two people that he sensibly never should have to; but due to his condition it could be disastrous if he was spotted now. It wasn't like they'd listen to him anyway; if anything his encounter with Ilia had proven that.

"I think that there necklace ya made her is real pretty, Rusl. I don't think she'll ever take it off."

Chuckling with mild amusement, Rusl would withdraw a silver chain with a locket dangling from it. "I didn't make it; I craft swords, not jewelry. But Uli has never had something like this so I figured it would be nice to get her something of this sort."

"Oh. Right."

After tucking the chain out of sight once more, he'd turn once more to Fado with that same smile. "So do you think you'll have the fields ready for her celebration? I really do think they'll be the most convenient due to how open they are."

"Sure thing I will. Would be easier if I had help but with Link gone and all…"

Fado would trail off, leaving the two in silence and Link feeling all the more uncomfortable. Both men had their backs to him at this point, looking towards the east where the sun was likely to rise well within the hour. As for Link, his eyes were already beginning to hurt due to the steadily brightening world around him.

"Go on…leave." He'd murmur under his breath, trying with all his might to mentally will them away. Go to the fields, go the Rusl's house, go anywhere but here! This was getting alarming by now due to the fact the shadows he was hiding in were hardly cover for him anymore though. Surely they'd see him crouched here if they boterhed to turn around and look. Luckily for Link they didn't…but they weren't going anywhere anytime soon either. Perhaps it was time to run for it? He'd never make it to his shelter should he wait around for them to move on by themselves. And so, after drawing a deep breath to steady himself, Link bolted.

The sound of his feet against the ground would definitely alert both men but he didn't dare stop to look just yet. He slowed to a jog once he was at the tree line and, once there he'd stop among the towering trunks. Link would turn around and face back towards the two men, who both stood in the same spot and seemed to be more shocked than terrified. By the way their mouth's moved it was clear they were talking but Link couldn't make out the words due to the distance. Hopefully this would not come back to haunt Link later, yes?

He wasn't entirely sure why but he found himself grinning as he turned away and started to head towards a shallow hallow near here rather than the deep cave he'd had in mind earlier. Once he was there and secure in the shadows, Link would close his eyes and let total darkness envelop him as he mentally shooed all thoughts of birthdays and parties from his head. It wasn't like he could go wish Uli a happy birthday after all. As much as he was trying not to dwell on it though it seemed he couldn't quite chase away the thoughts of the party he was sure was planned for her. He couldn't go…he couldn't partake in any of the village's enjoyment and that made his lips tug into a slight frown. For the first time Link would feel the sharp pang of loneliness begin to seed itself in his chest. It had happened every once in a while when he had been stuck as a wolf, but he'd at least always had Midna for company. Now his shadow was empty and he was alone; truly. Sighing Link would allow his mind to slowly fade into the realm of sleep, leaving his troubles behind for now. At least he could have company in his dream invented world.

"Y-you're going to get us killed Talo!"

"Shhh! I am not! I'm just a little turned around…that's all. I know where I am!"

"Liar. We've been by this rock at least four times now. Way to go, brother."

Beth's, Talo's, and Malo's voices were what Link woke to and, for a minute, he was sure that he was still dreaming. Yes, that must be it. He wasn't awake yet; why else would the children be here? Eyes still closed, he listened silently as Colin's voice now joined in.

"You do realize that it's dark now. Our parents are going to kill us if the forest doesn't first. You heard them, Talo."

There was an aggravated sigh, and then. "I know! I know!" The voice would change slightly, becoming higher pitched as Talo mockingly recited whatever he'd previously been told. "'Don't ever go into the woods without one of us present. Especially after dark.' Geese! I know already, Colin. But how else are we going to find Link if we don't go out at night? Besides you heard your mom! She wanted to see Link again for her birthday. So stop whining so we can find him and go already."

"Pfft, I want to know where Link is as much as any of you, but I think we're more likely to get eaten." Came Malo's chiding tone, obviously annoyed with his older brother's antics yet again. Confused and accepting that this was no dream Link had long since sat up and opened his eyes to now stare towards the entrance of his hollow. This would have been a little more amusing if it wasn't for the fact that the woods were dangerous and, especially with this disease around, it was even more deadly than before.

It was twilight out, the last traces of the sun already almost gone and slowly Link would slink closer to the exit. And, just as he reached the gaping hole, he spotted the small group. They had a lantern with them, yet the flame was small and nearly out. Even that small flame was enough to make him squint and, with a huff, he'd actually step free of his hiding place and wait for them to notice him. They had wanted to find him, right? So here he was.

Beth would be the first to see him and her eyes would grow huge as she'd recoil against Colin beside her with a small gasp. Rightfully, Colin would bump into the brothers in front of him.

"Beth! Colin! What's the deal? You're both getting-" However, whatever remark Talo was about to snap with died in his throat as he too spotted Link. Now, with all eyes on him, he'd slowly step to the right and take a few more steps back to leave plenty of space between him and the kids. Better safe than sorry, right? They seemed frozen though and remained where they stood as Link's crimson gaze settled upon them.

"You should all listen to your parents. It's dangerous out here and I can't promise you anything anymore."

It chilled him to think that should something happen to the children out here, either because of him or because they were looking for him, and he'd add a little more authority to his tone as he squinted at them. "You should all go now; don't come looking for me again and be sure to do as your parents say. I will watch to make sure you get back safely but I can't and won't follow you."

"W-what is he saying?" Beth's slightly alarmed voice was a good indicator that things could turn very bad here, and fast. The last thing he needed them to do was panic and run; who knew what sort of reaction that would rise in him? However it wasn't so much fear as it was confusion in the kid's faces and so, in a gentler tone, he'd speak directly to Beth now.

"What do you mean? I am saying to go back home. Now."

Suddenly Colin would shudder but he'd bravely step forward in front of the other kids. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We're going to leave now, okay? I think we know the way back and…um…goodbye?"

What? It really was like they didn't hear a word he was saying. However it was his puzzlement that saved them as the children almost tripped over themselves as they fled, causing a violent urge to rise in Link to chase them. He lurched forward, yet his feet stayed planted with all the restraint he could muster. Growling, he forced himself to look away, sickened all over again with himself for being so tempted. Damn it, he loved these people! He never wanted to hurt them. Snarling to himself, he'd stalk away to head deeper into the forest, both annoyed and baffled why everyone acted like they couldn't understand him. He was speaking plain Hylian! It was impossible for them not to understand.

"Foolish dreamer…they will never answer you they way you want."

Jolting, Link would turn as the voice sounded from somewhere nearby. Who was that? The voice didn't ring a bell of recognition in his memories. He said nothing in reply, his gaze scanning the brush nearby for any sign of movement. He didn't see anything but it didn't take long for the smell to hit him. It was sickly, twisted, dark, and yet so very familiar and casual. Suddenly, the bushes nearby would begin to rustle and from them stepped an immense figure. It was certainly like a beast but unlike one that Link had ever seen before. It was mostly covered in fur, white fur, and the flesh that was exposed was ashen grey. Its red eyes would stare directly into Link's as a toothy grin showed off a most exquisite set of sharp teeth. Unsure, Link would tense up as a few other sets of red eyes would peer from nearby. This beast wasn't alone.

It had a blunt muzzle, a long tail, and overall reminded Link of a feline type. A lion maybe? However the longer he stared the sooner a growling, coughing-like sound would come from the monstrosity. His eyes would narrow, knowing laughter when he heard it, and he had to resist the urge to bare his fangs at this strange beast. It had come on all fours, yet now it reared back onto its hind legs and approached Link with ease. So…it would walk as either a quadruped or a biped? Offering a large, clawed hand it also offered a rather cruel looking smile. "Come, youth, I will teach you the way of the Infected. I promise you that you don't have to be alone anymore."

Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift. He didn't like the look in this creature's eyes and it wouldn't take long for him to notice that others were emerging from the undergrowth now. Some were very animalistic like this brute before him but there were also many others with far more human faces. They all had off-white hair, red eyes, and ashen flesh. More?! Just like him? How could there be so many corrupted if this virus had only just recently mutated to turn humans? This wasn't adding up and, doing his best to keep the growl from his voice, he'd face them all. "Who are all of you?"

The large beast before him smiled again and as he lowered back down to all fours again he'd give another growling chuckle. "Ah, we are just like you, as I've already stated. All changed by the virus yet we have found it quite livable. Should you come with me all your questions will be answered and your troubles left behind."

Slowly Link's eyes drifted shut as he considered the beast's words. This just may be the lead he needed to find the cure or origin of this disease. It was either to his incredible luck they had shown up or it could very well be his greatest misfortune. He couldn't help but shoot a small peeking glance towards Ordon village's location though and, with that look, he sent a small prayer that they'd stay safe in his absence. Then, red eyes on red, he'd hold his head up high. "So be it. Lead the way."

"Darus is my name, youth. And you best accustom yourself to pack life. I am 'alpha' here. And just what should we call you, I wonder?"

Just what on earth was he getting himself into? Already he had an edgy feeling about this Darus fellow but what other options did he have if he was to progress in this quest? Bowing his head a notch he would answer. "Link."

Darus would lick his lips, eyeing Link coolly before turning tail and growling a low note to everyone surrounding them. "Right then, let's move out. I think our business is concluded here for now. We have a lot of miles to cover if we are to make it back before dawn."

Though many by number, they were all silent in their departure, obviously masters of stealth. Link would mimic them the best he could, falling into line behind Darus as he began to lead them all away from Ordon and deeper into the forest. This virus just kept throwing one surprise after another at him. It made people turn into animalistic beings? Would he, too, look like Darus after a matter of time? Silent and burning with many unanswered questions, Link would bide his time for now and just play follow the leader. Follow him and he will answer everything; isn't that what he'd said? Somehow Link didn't think it was going to be as simple as that. It never was.


	8. New Alliance

**.Chapter 8.**

_New Alliance_

It didn't take Link long to realize just how primitive these fellow infected were. Some of the more animalistic types donned no clothing though still had a humanoid build. As for those that did still look more human they did have sense enough to wear some sort of covering which, being so human himself, he was happy for. Many of the more beastly folk were either covered in rich off-white fur or patches of it that did well enough at hiding the most private of regions on a male or female. However in females when it came to the chest area it was quite reversed. Many women still had the human structure of breasts and those that had so decided to discard all their clothing were left blatantly exposed. This was something new, surely, and such a raw display of a woman had Link feeling a bit awkward to say the least. It was one thing to shift forms and run around in fur; it was another thing entirely to have half naked women walking so calmly along beside him.

They all moved onwards in silence and due to more physical restrictions Link had fallen back with the other near-humans and near the center. From here he could see quite plainly that Darus wasn't the only one to walk on all fours; a few shapes up ahead were hunched down and trotted along with a distinct gait. Curious…not all of these people appeared to be turning into the same sort of animal either. While Darus was certainly overall a powerful feline-type it was clear that not everyone was destined to look like a hulking cat. One looked close to a bear; his head was even starting to slowly broaden to fit the muzzle that had started to form. As much as he didn't like the idea of mutating he did have to grudgingly admit that it would be nicer to have his wolf body back. The notion of being stuck halfway was unnerving. Unnatural. He didn't like it.

He'd frown and, choosing to scan those closer to him now, he'd turn his attentions to a female walking beside him with a long, flowing tail. She had a rather lithe build and still appeared overall human. She did lack, however, a top to hide herself properly but at least she still wore a loincloth-like garment on her waist. Even with her nudity it didn't stop Link from moving to fall into step with her. He'd have to get used to this sooner or later and he had questions. Too many questions really.

"I'm unsure how much you know of the virus yourself but just what _do_ you know about it? Where it started, perhaps? The original host? When it started to infect humans?"

Though, rather than an answer, there was only silence. Huffing to himself, Link began to wonder if anyone here talked while traveling. Darus sure didn't seem too keen to talk, nor did the others. Turning to see if she'd even noted his presence, he was mildly surprised to see that she wasn't there anymore. Where'd she gone? Mildly irritated with the situation he'd snort and resume walking. That is until he felt something warm and alive collide with him from the opposite side. Snarling with surprise, he would instinctively fight back and struggle to gain the upper hand on his opponent. However a girlish giggle would cause him to pause and he'd soon realize it was the half-naked female he'd just been trying to talk to. He gave up, baffled at her behavior, but as she straddled his waist and grinned down at him he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

She'd make a soft sound in the back of her throat as she slid her hands suggestively over his chest, her eyes deviously narrowed with mischief. "What's the matter? Have you never seen such a beautiful female before? Are you pure?"

She seemed just as amused as she seemed aware of his discomfort; her hands not very innocent as they took up a spot on each shoulder. Pure? Link felt a combination of anger and indignity rise in him and he'd growl low with warning.

"I'm not blind; I've seen plenty of beautiful women before. Get off of me."

The female would just giggle again but she had enough sense to comply with his demand. She'd rise up to her feet and she'd even thrust out a hand to help him up. Still annoyed, Link would take it and she'd hoist him back to his feet with a surprising amount of strength. Together they'd begin to walk again, towards the back of the group now but not left behind.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your honor or whatever in a bunch. It's not every day we get new recruits as fresh as you and it's not any fun unless I get to harass them a little."

Glancing over at her, Link kept his gaze even with hers and arched a brow. "As fresh as me?"

"Yes! You are so painfully, obviously new! Your primal side hasn't fully kicked in yet. It would explain why you wear so much clothing and seem uncomfortable with all of us parading around like we are. Don't worry though. You'll get used to so many naked people near you. You may even come to enjoy it."

She'd give him a suggestive wink and, with another laugh, she'd move further away from him but not nearly far enough to be out of his radar yet. She certainly was a strange woman for sure. It certainly didn't pass over his attention how she kept glancing his way or how both her eyes and her fangs glinted devilishly in the moonlight. Was she planning on trying to tackle him again? Huffing, Link would eye her suspiciously, not abashed to show his own teeth in silent warning. He wasn't much in the mood for fun and games right now. Especially the kind she was apparently trying to offer.

Lucky for him, rather than try to follow him she'd merely quirk a brow and her smile faded. Then with a soft scoffing sound she'd wave a hand towards him in disregard. "Fine, be uptight about it. I was only fooling."

Finally. She'd no sooner wandered further on ahead when he heard someone falling into step beside him. The chuckle was definitely male and gruff and when Link would look his way the stranger would be watching the woman. "Nelia never could figure out when enough was enough. She's a bit eccentric, isn't she?

This man was definitely more animal than not by now; similar to the same extreme Darus was though not nearly as impressive in size and power. Mostly covered in fur the stranger wore no clothing and his short tail accompanied with such a broad head, neck, and shoulders reminded Link strongly of a badger. The man would bare his teeth and show off a rather bizarre set of teeth though it wasn't of ill intent Link would note. He was smiling.

"So you called yourself Link, right?"

"That's right."

"And you are from that village we were just by, right?

At this Link would pause, debating his truth and how much was truly safe to share. However this man gave him no ill vibes. Matter of fact he had an aura about him that strangely reminded him vaguely of Rusl. "Yes I am."

"I thought as much. There were a few others here that thought you might be there to stalk that youthful woman. She is lovely."

He must be talking about Ilia. However Link didn't answer and would instead wait for the other to go on. When he did it was the most casual tone he'd take on too; as if they were discussing nothing more than today's weather. "My name is Veshte and I couldn't help but overhear your question towards Nelia earlier. I think the only ones that really know where this virus came from is Darus up there and Zaria. However Zaria is gone so I guess you'll just have to settle for our leader for answers."

"About your leader…"

"Our leader, you mean." Came the correction.

Link would refrain from wrinkling his nose in distaste of calling someone his 'leader'. For some reason or other the notion bothered him. Even if it was best to keep his head low and figure out what he could it didn't mean he was fond of the idea of bowing his head to someone like Darus. There just seemed something off about that man. Either way Link had already decided that he wasn't going to stay part of this pack for very long. Once he had his answers, he would leave and continue his quest from there.

"Yes; our leader. Just what was he before he became infected? Was he just human?"

Veshte would give a chuckling growl, his crimson gaze narrowed in amusement before he'd sweep a powerfully clawed hand towards the group as a whole.

"We were all once 'just humans'. After the virus takes a deep enough root we slowly start to change into what you see here. I think it's so that we can survive better if you ask me. It makes our instincts kick in and our senses are honed for more primitive ways anyway."

That made a lot of sense, actually, but Link wasn't done yet. He had a few more questions nagging him; vital ones to his very own survival. "Do we change entirely? Or is there a limit as to how far we will shift?"

"Darus would know better than me but I think that there is a limit."

"And there is no sudden death such as has been seen in animals and other wildlife?"

"You mean like drop dead? No; not that I've known of. Darus has been infected for nearly seven months now and he's healthy as you can get when it comes down to our situation."

That was one relief to know. But what was this about Darus being infected for so long? Seven months? That would mean that Ril and Urik had either lied about the virus from the beginning or had honestly never known. Judging from Ril's reaction to the reality of it infecting humans Link would have to side with the latter of the two options. They'd walk in silence now and he'd realize just how dense and wild the forest had become around them. Surely they were miles away from any civilization and were likely hardly a threat to any humans here. Link couldn't help but approve of this choice. Perhaps Darus knew what he was doing after all.

Suddenly a small, high-pitched sound would ring from the front and the entire group would slow to a respective halt. Up ahead Darus would rise; slowly rearing to stand erect and proudly poised on his hind legs. His tail would give a sweep behind him with purpose as his ears perked and he stared down his followers. His jaws would part, as if in slow motion, but when he threw back his head and howled the rest of the Infected were caught up in the moment.

Inhuman howls, barks, and roars would fill the night air to aid to Darus's powerful sound. It was loud, enthralling. Intoxicating. It tugged at something within Link, lulling out his inner wolf as the group reached a sort of zenith with this group cry. Without thought he'd let his own voice be heard among the rest, howling like the wolf he once was with all the strength he could muster.

Soon enough the noise would die down nearly all at once and Darus would draw a deep inhale, nostrils flaring with contentment. Settling back on his haunches, he'd eye them all from his vantage point and his powerful voice filled the still charged air. "Fellow Infected…we return! Let them fear our call and try to hide from the shadows we stalk. We will redeem our soiled souls soon enough!"

At this several around him would make barking sounds of agreement though Link felt skeptical. Who was he talking about? What was he talking about for that matter? The meeting seemed to be over now though as, around him, the others began to disperse and join with friends to form smaller groups. Yet a voice from nearby would collect his attention and he'd find Darus prowling closer with a rather smug look on his face.

"Ah yes; our newest member. I did promise you that I would teach you of our ways so I have a proposition for you. In a couple nights time some of us will be going on an organized hunt and I want you to accompany us. We will need to get as much meat as possible, understand? Our prey isn't easy to catch."

Link would perk a little. A hunt? "Just what is it we will be hunting?

Darus would chuckle as he trailed his tongue over his fangs and he gave a murring answer. "Meat is what fuels us, stimulates us, and compels us. Blood and flesh from dangerous prey only seems to give us all the more power. We grow from it. Thus, we hunt only the most deadly of foes."

"Then we will be hunting a fellow predator." Instantly Link thought of a bear or wolf, mildly concerned of just how they were going to take one down for a moment. He didn't have his sword anymore. "How will we catch it?"

The return laugh was a harsh one. "Why with our own power and intelligence of course! We will trap them, kill them, and devour them. Fangs and claws work well enough." A rather sly look crossed Darus's features now. "And no fear of being hurt, I hope. We cannot use swords and other weaponry. I feel you have already realized this."

They could not? Link's brow furrowed as he thought on it a moment and, indeed, would discover that whenever he attacked anyone it was without a weapon. He felt no urge or desire to wield one and, for practical reasons, felt that trying to do so would be futile. Animals didn't use weapons and apparently an animal of sorts is what he was becoming. Recalling what Veshte had said, he'd meet Darus's gaze once more.

"Where does this dark, primal nature come from? The virus seems to draw out the worst in us all and damns us to this life. Why is that? I was told you would know more than anyone else."

Darus would merely stare at Link as one would stare at a young child, yet that murring sound would return and he'd close his eyes with a smirk. "We are altered yes but I would not say 'damned'. If you really think about it this could be the start of something _more_. So fret not on what changes have come over you and focus on what they have to offer instead. We are rather supreme predators wouldn't you agree?"

Noticing how he'd neglected to mention the origin, Link would frown a moment and look away with a slight nod. He'd have to figure a better way to ask. Darus was hiding something and Link was going to get to the bottom of just what. The beast before him would make a soft huffing sound and move passed Link with a soft growl. "Just do as I say and you'll see what I mean. Now come. Dawn is approaching and we need to get to our shelter. The clan sleeps together as one."

Right then and there Link felt the urge to snap at Darus as he passed. He seemed respectable in most senses but there was darkness in him that Link knew from experience that couldn't be blindly trusted. Grudgingly he'd fall into line behind Darus and follow him towards where he could hear the roar of running water, like the tumble and crash of falls.

Likewise, others were making their way in the same direction though Link would take the time to cast a small glance towards the east. Once more the sky had already begun to pale considerably and he'd pause a moment as he remembered the last time he looked at this sky. Who would have thought that 24 hours since his run-in with Fado and Rusl he would be here? Far from Ordon and surrounded with other infected humans. There were more than just miles between him and his village right now but that didn't keep his mind from going back. Hopefully they would all be safe without him there; judging from the foolish boldness of the kids it was likely better off now that he was gone.

With such a thought Link would face front and proceed after the others without further ado. Sleep sounded nice right about now even though his mind burned with new information and new possibilities. Maybe Darus was right about one thing though. Perhaps it was time to look forward and think of benefits over losses. It sounded nicer than agonizing over what once was at any rate. And what could come.


	9. Waterfalls and Daydreams

_My apologies for abandoning this fanfic for as long as I did; however this time I can assure you it's going to be finished. It is part of my Camp NaNoWriMo this year so there will likely be multiple chapters a week. Also I have revised my chapters 5-8 in case anyone had happened to glance at them. The first four might need some TLC too but I am focused forward at the moment; the edits were to get mentally prepared for NaNo._

_Enjoy._

**.Chapter 9.**

_Waterfalls and daydreams_

The sound of gushing water was deafening and the torrent of frothy liquid streamed down the cliff face at a humbling rate. The churning white-water held Link's gaze as if in a trance, his reddened stare lost to the movement of the falls almost entirely. Around him the rest of the group was slowing down, stretching their lean bodies and yawning as they relaxed and prepared for the coming dawn. For the normal world it would mean rising and going along with daily business but, surely, for them it would mean time for sleep and rest. As Link would hang back a bit, Veshte would join him and quietly settled down near him with a great yawn. Link would glance to the other man, but movement out of the corner of his eye would have him looking back to the falls as little moving figures starting to emerge at the base from behind the frothy curtain.

Darus was already nearly there and, like wolves, the Infected that had just emerged from behind the falls would greet their leader enthusiastically. Though Link couldn't hear what was being said the large male suddenly looked very pleased and, as the others departed back into the caves just out of sight, Darus would turn and bark to the rest of them.

"It would appear that fortune has smiled our way whilst we were out this evening. Come, fellow children of the dark, we have a feast awaiting us."

Clearly these were the magic words to put haste in everyone's step and, as Veshte grunted to get back up and move forward, Link would curiously fall into line beside him and follow the mass of dark-skinned bodies.

"A feast? So will there still be a hunt in the next few days as Darus said?"

"Maybe; who cares?" Veshte sounded amused. "So long as I can stuff my gut tonight I'm happy!"

His good mood certainly helped put Link's own puzzlement to bed and, as they got closer to the water, he realized just how hungry he really was. Food did sound good right about now and as the rest began to vanish behind the watery mass, he would follow. The caves were not ground level as Link had originally anticipated and he'd find himself staring at a steep, slick wall of stone. They weren't flat to the wall, however ,and as Link evaluated the best route he'd notice that there were jutting stones that made something of a slanted stairway. And there at the top was the entrance to the cave beyond. It wasn't a tricky climb for all the trouble it had originally presented and, only after a couple slips, he and Veshte would enter the cavern where the rest were gathered. Well now this was impressive.

The entrance was harder to reach, hidden, and surely remote enough to place them away from human interaction. But that was just the start of this amazing hideaway; the mouth of the cave was puny in comparison to the walls that lie within. It was a surprisingly wide tunnel and not too much further in it opened up into an immense space. The ceiling was high above his head and it was dry in here compared to tunnel, making it the ideal place to collect with others of the group. Beyond this large cavernous room lay what looked like smaller tunnels. This system must carve its way deeper into the cliff than Link originally anticipated. The air was surprisingly fresh in here too but among the smell of the living and water he could detect something else too.

Link would draw a deep inhale and, beside him, he'd hear Vesthe do the same before the male would rumble low in his throat with pleasure. "I can smell it…food!"

He'd grin to Link and give him a nudge of encouragement before he'd join the mass of fellow Infected already in there. Many were surrounding the meat and hid it from view but their bodies did nothing to hide the smell. Link found his mouth watering as he got closer, trying to distinguish just what sort of prey this was. Deer? Elk? It seemed like something bigger since it was clearly going to feed so many mouths. Even with the food here the mood was light, jovial even, and after tearing off their share many Infected would move back to eat their meals in groups. Amazing. There wasn't a trace of aggression in anyone right now. How was that when the stench of blood was so thick? So tempting? So mind consuming…

"Hey Link are you going to come eat with us or what?"

He'd spy Veshte already moving away from the kill with slabs of meat in his hands as he stopped a few feet off to sit with Nelia and what looked to be a couple. The male was thin and lanky; his body almost mimicking that of a weasel type creature, but the woman was still overall human. She didn't even have the beginnings of a snout yet but she was leaning against the weasel-like man and sharing meat with him. Interesting.

Link would hurry and move towards the carcass to gather his share only to be blocked by none other than Darus. The leader would eye Link closely and he felt his skin begin to crawl under that chilling stare. _Don't do it; don't try to challenge him. It's far too soon for that._

Link would grit his teeth, doing his best to keep his face straight, but Darus would only coo a soft note and offer him a thick slab of raw flesh. The sight of it didn't distract Link at first but, soon enough, the smell got to him and his focus was drawn to it in a way that he was sure was unnatural. Darus would move closer and he'd get right in Link's space so that only he would hear him, the meat just inches away now.

"Take it, Link. The carcass is bare. I don't want my newest hunter to go hungry now do I?"

Blinking, Link would snort and break free of the trance the bloody scent was holding over him. The tone Darus spoke in was calm but it held an edge to it too. Like a threat in hiding. "What will you eat if I take your meat?" And what was he trying to keep Link from the carcass for?

There was no warmth in Darus' gaze as he leaned in and he'd rather violently thrust the offering of meat into Link's hands. That beastly snout was just inches from Link's ear and instantly he was nearly overwhelmed with the hot stench of carrion riding Darus's breath. "Do you really want to defy me so soon? Go now. You've no right to the carcass until you've fell your first prey item. Be thankful you get any sustenance at all seeing as this is your first night with us."

Oh it was more than just a threat and Link had to fight to keep the snarl out of his words as his clawed fingers dug into the food Darus just gave him. When would this chance to prove himself come then? "When is the hunt? We just had food tonight."

"Tomorrow night; it's a bit sooner than first anticipated but I think it's due since prey is good right now. And Link?" He'd pull back and his mean smile was all teeth. "Do keep up."

With that Darus was gone, stalking towards the corpse and blocking a few others from it. Clearly there was still _some_ meat there and as the leader moved away he drug the remains of the kill with him. Who did this man think he was? Link felt his lip curl back as he glared at the large male's back, his patience wearing dangerously thin already. However he'd feel a hand on his shoulder and, snapping out of his dark thoughts, he'd turn to see Vesthe frowning back at him.

"Take it easy, Link. He's just testing you."

Was he now? A low growl rose in Link's throat and he'd stalk to the group Veshte had just been sitting at and he'd sit down next to Nelia. Ripping into the meat, he'd ignore the uncertain glances the couple across from him exchanged and he'd hear rather that see Vesthe join him. He'd finish chewing his mouthful before anyone else could speak and he'd break the silence as he glared up at them all.

"Do you really think Darus is just 'testing' me? Does he do this to all new comers?" He'd squint to towards the woman now, expecting her to answer, but it was the weaselly man who would scoff now and lean in.

"Listen, bud, you really outta get off your high horse and just fall into line, alright? We all must prove we are worthy of what Darus has to offer and to do that you've got to forget whatever stupid status you came from. I don't care if you were some snobbish noble; hell you could have been King for all we care! Titles don't follow you here, _hero_, so get over yourself and stop whining."

Fury rose in Link and, with a snarl, he'd tense in pure challenge to this man's words. He had never had such a short fuse before. What was this going to prove? Beating a man over such a petty matter was very unlike him. It was time to get a grip on himself; that much was truth in the man's blatant lecture. He'd force his temper at bay and, injecting calm into his words, he'd lock his gaze with this other man. He clearly knew he was the Hero of Hyrule. But what else did he know?

"I apologize if I came across as 'snobbish'; I am just trying to understand all of this and why it's happened. Don't you want your old life and self back as you were? As you said…I am a hero. And some habits don't dull just because of a virus."

"Were a hero, Link."

Veshte's voice was subdued and he'd shake his head now, looking across the cave. So Vesthe knew him as well? Rather, he probably knew the publically advertised version of himself and the mysterious tales of how he helped save Hyrule from an unknown fate. So why did he look so nervous? "Like Shane said; titles don't follow here but many of us _do_ know who you once were. No, Darus doesn't always bully the new recruits but…you know…since you were once of high renown…"

"He wants to make sure I behave and play 'follow the leader' like he wants me to, right?" Link's tone was flat now. "I can understand that. What I don't understand is why it feels like he is hiding something." He'd glance to Shade and then Nelia before back to Veshte. "Is there anything I should know?"

There it was, the distinct downcast of eyes as all of them refused to meet his gaze. Well all of them but Shane whose eyes only took on a gleam of cunning as his lip curled unpleasantly. "You'll know things only as Darus wants you to; that's the way it's always been. Now are you going to eat your food or what? If you're not going to then pass it over here; I'm still hungry and it is shameful to waste any food."

Link really didn't have much of an appetite left right now but it hardly seemed ideal to fork over the slab right now. Huffing Link would tear off one last chunk for himself and he'd hold it out towards Shane. "Take it then."

However the man didn't bother to move and, with a purposeful shove, he'd elbow the woman leaning against him. She'd flinch with a look of obvious uncertainty but, silently, she'd lean forward to take the meat from Link before handing it all over to Shane. She'd bow her head now as she leaned back against her partner as he began to gorge himself, the lost look in her eyes dulling and reminding Link highly of a trained, and highly unhappy, dog.

"What is your name? I don't think I got it beforehand."

His words were soft and he'd dip his head lightly as he tried to meet her gaze. She did look at him but, as he picked at his teeth, it was Shane who would reply. "Her name is Linda if you must know. She was my wife before the change and now she is finally reunited with me."

Shane would give her shoulders an affectionate enough squeeze but something about this still wasn't settling right with him. He'd take another bite of his food and chew it thoughtfully, his eyes on hers, but a sense of fear rose in her eyes and she'd turn away as if with disgust. Had he done something wrong?

Veshte would softly nudge Link's side to get his attention and he was shaking his brutish head. This pack just kept getting stranger and stranger. There was something not being said here. Something dark; a virus of a different sort that reeked with ill secrets. If he was good at anything it was getting to the bottom of messes no matter how grotesque they got. He would sit in silence now and, as they all finished eating, there was no more conversation.

Presently the cave began to empty as other Infected began to file out; yawning and stretching as the world beyond their cave began to brighten and give way to dawn. Link would notice the light becoming uncomfortable near the entrance again and, as Veshte rose to his feet, he'd give Link a tired look.

"You're more than welcome to share my quarters tonight; we all tend to sleep in groups except for Darus."

Why didn't that surprise him? Nodding Link would get to his feet as well and, as Nelia fell into line with the two males they'd descend down one of the smaller halls to where a neat gathering had already formed. Shane was already there and near the entrance, looking far more like a guard than a fellow bedmate. The brute remained there far too alert to be heading to bed himself and Link would force himself to look away as he got comfortable. Nelia would curl up in front of him with a grin and she'd even boldly kiss his cheek before getting fully snug where she lay.

"Sleep well, Link of Hyrule. You'll need your strength tomorrow on the hunt."

His nod must have looked awkward but she merely closed her eyes and he'd do the same, all too aware that there was a pair of crimson eyes watching them all from the entrance. Need all his strength tomorrow? He didn't doubt that idea at all. He truly didn't. But it was not the kind of strength that could be found in a sword, fang, fist, or claw. He needed to recapture himself and focus; he had to stop his temper from getting the better of him as it had been far too much recently. More than just his survival depended on it.


End file.
